<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《Moralities and the Story Behind Them 道德以及背后的故事》 by Fitzccarraldo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999214">《Moralities and the Story Behind Them 道德以及背后的故事》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzccarraldo/pseuds/Fitzccarraldo'>Fitzccarraldo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alexander (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzccarraldo/pseuds/Fitzccarraldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个永远不会被记录在任何一首史诗里的故事。<br/>This is a story that will never be recorded in any epic poem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Bagoas favorite of Alexander the Great, Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《Moralities and the Story Behind Them 道德以及背后的故事》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">人与动物最显著的区别在于前者永远能选择过道德的生活。激情要服从于理性的权威。终极的幸福来源于理智与情感一次次搏斗最终带来的合辙。就像溪水从布满石头的险滩流过，最终仍会汇入海中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">赫菲斯提昂时常在想，假如从来没有接受过道德的规训，人们是否就永远不会陷入道德的困局。当他第一次想到这个问题时，马其顿夏夜潮湿的空气里还混杂着葡萄酒和海水的气味。亚历山大闭着眼睛在他颈侧磨蹭，两具赤裸的身躯相贴缠绕，就像两个碎片终于被拼了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">“再来一次？”赫菲斯提昂从这个问句中听出了同样赤裸的渴望。亚历山大带着热气凑过去轻吻他的眼皮。黑暗中，赫菲斯提昂能感受到对方的手在他身上讨好的努力。的确是应该讨好。他困极了，做点什么都需要费力挣扎，两分钟内就能进入梦乡，而亚历山大居然还想要再来一次。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">他们还要早起，而现在天色已经开始发亮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">“亚历山大，克制是美德。”他闭着眼轻拍对方在他身上作乱的手，表情放松而困倦。前几天他们才镇压完色雷斯的叛乱，除了热水澡，此刻赫菲斯提昂最急迫需要的是睡眠。“不要过分沉溺于情欲，更重要的是，对你的朋友好一些，让他睡吧。”他用尽最后一点力气胡言乱语，转过身亲吻恋人的脸，“我困了，亚历山大，真的，我真的困了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">亚历山大在听到“不要过分沉溺于情欲”时，很不赞同地瘪瘪嘴，明显是对赫菲斯提昂餍足后的虚伪表示不满，却还是服从地躺在后者身边。“你只在这种时候才对亚里士多德的话记得最清。”夹带着一丝委屈的抱怨幽幽传来。平时，这一招在赫菲斯提昂身上很能奏效，而此情此景，他允许自己置若罔闻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">在十六岁的爱情中未经思考援引道德容易自伤。那晚，赫菲斯提昂劝阻了亚历山大动作的企图，却没想到自己会在后者早已熟睡后仍然因为自己的话迟迟不能入眠。克制是美德，但如果细究起来，它想让赫菲斯提昂献上的是忠诚，不是什么别的。而他心中最不可告人的部分早早就被亚里士多德冷眼看穿，钉死在讲学厅，烧得他耳朵发烫。纵然他白天能在友谊纯洁性这类训诫下规规矩矩，不等于夜里不会在亚历山大身边辗转反侧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">赫菲斯提昂早就成了亚历山大“卑劣”的合谋。两年前在树林里，他们义无反顾地步入那不被赞许的放肆中，热切且忘乎所以。他想，亚里士多德一生中绝没有真正爱过。不然哲学家应该明白，当人们彼此相爱，道德当然可以仍然高悬于头顶，只是没人会在拥抱时惧怕它可能会落下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">爱欲应该让步给理智。虽然年轻人可以充耳不闻，甚至扭过头去，但谁都知道这让步嵌入生命的一天迟早要到来。世间完美的另一半可以分享生活，分享秘密，分享野心，哪怕分享财富和地位，但绝不能奢求以一己私欲独占对方的心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">一年前的某一天，当他们并排坐在查克迪安对面的山坡上时，赫菲斯提昂偏过头，打量朋友狮子般坚毅又璀璨的眼眸和随风飘扬的金色头发。在那一刻，他比任何时候都清楚地明白自己既然已经从对方身上得到了一生中最崇高的承诺，的确不能再奢求什么。虽然名为爱的烈火在他体内翻涌燃烧，从很早之前就是如此，在他知晓那是爱前就是如此，并且贯穿了他的一生。但当时，赫菲斯提昂只是坐在那，想着自己如果一生都能如此，静静坐着，望着亚历山大，也许就足够了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">赫菲斯提昂在第一次见到巴高斯时就意识到从此他在亚历山大的生活里永远地退了一步，而且这一步他非退不可。于情于理，当晚他们独处时赫菲斯提昂说自己并不在乎，也不完全是言不由衷。那时，他和亚历山大坐在宫殿花园的台阶上，月亮照出他们长长的影子，交叠在一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">人的一生可以有一百个床伴，一千个恋人，但是只会有一个人曾目睹你第一次杀人，并把你从死亡的边界拉回来，从此成为这广阔的天地间你永恒不变的唯一慰藉。然而情感的狡猾，在于它将人心划分成了无数个微小的部分，又灌注以无尽的贪婪。有心人无法侵入其中的方方面面，也总可以屡次试探，挖走一些松动的边角。因此恋人可以一时克制自己的猜忌，但将永恒处于一种隐蔽的不安，直到两人都对这横亘的不安心知肚明。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">那晚，亚历山大紧紧搂着他，说赫菲斯提昂，你知道我们之间的一切永远都不会改变。这话在他们之后的日子里被一次又一次地提起，就像离别和重逢一次次降临在他们身上。当时，生活尚未在他们身上划下任何一道显著的伤口。赫菲斯提昂回抱住他，因为年轻而对爱满怀乐观。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">巴高斯从未受到过道德的管教，而赫菲斯提昂很早就知道在欲望面前文明是如此不堪一击。如果真的要跟这个男孩争夺什么东西，他可能会输得片甲不留。毫无意外，波斯男孩无可救药地爱上了亚历山大，就像闻到鲜血的凶猛幼兽。他内心对赫菲斯提昂怀着独一份的怨恨和恶毒，只因为后者抢先摘走了他想要的苹果。对赫菲斯提昂来说，妒恨并不陌生：就算没有巴高斯，奥林匹娅斯看他的眼神也从来没多友好。而更早之前，军士们看他的眼神也曾怀有一丝秘而不发的轻蔑。但有时他仍觉得可笑，自己与亚历山大之间的亲密，居然是在无数他人的妒恨中被不断证实。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">希腊人认为单纯的爱欲属于动物，不知收敛，对德行有亏。然而在招待波斯人的宴会上，当巴高斯为客人献舞，他跳得很好，或许有些太好了，所以一曲终了，当军士们回过神来，第一件事就是起哄。除了黄金制成的美丽桂冠外，他们觉得巴高斯的舞蹈还值得更好的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">他们跺脚、鼓掌、大叫，吻他！他们指着巴高斯，忘乎所以地喊，亚历山大，你还等什么呀？快吻他！于是在充沛的快乐和呼声中，亚历山大走了过去，真诚地满足了这个略有逾矩的要求。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">在他们亲吻前的一刻，亚历山大或许扭头看了赫菲斯提昂一眼，或许没有。那时赫菲斯提昂低着头，正在仔仔细细品味着一颗葡萄，仿佛那就是世界上的头等大事。他只是冥冥间感到仿佛有凝视短暂地落在自己身上，然后身边的人们开始欢呼。一会儿后他抬起头，看到男孩在亚历山大怀中，如野兽般得意的眼睛向他直直望过来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">赫菲斯提昂是一名捕猎的能手，比谁都优秀，比亚历山大还要优秀。在他们踏上征程之前曾经有几次单独出去狩猎，他从未空手而归。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">亚历山大不止一次问他捕猎的秘诀，他架不住对方的软磨硬泡，最后才说除了技巧和专注，最重要的是强烈的欲望和恒久的耐心。这回答过于赤裸，几乎有些冒犯。于是亚历山大停下马问他，对于人生，你是否也有什么非要不可的东西？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">他真心实意地回答，亚历山大，别傻了，你知道我会为你做任何事。几年后，当赫菲斯提昂放弃了更为显赫的职位，成为军需官，很多人暗自为他的选择觉得不值。而亚历山大早在一切尚未揭晓前就已得知自己怀揣着如此深沉的爱意，而他一生都不该辜负它。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">赫菲斯提昂比谁都更早地发现了巴高斯的掉队。他没做多少思考就选择了回头去找人。中午，烈日悬空，周遭的一切都在无耻地抢夺他身体里所剩不多的水分。赫菲斯提昂的马和他一样疲惫不堪，勉强地带着他一步步离开营地，向沙漠深处走去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">漫天黄沙吹在他那由于长时间缺水和饥饿而显得苍白的脸上，割出一道道微小的口子，而周遭过分干燥，甚至没有血能流出来。赫菲斯提昂知道此时此刻他无法命令任何一个军士回头找人，因为大家都自顾不暇，掉了队就该听天由命。但他隐隐觉得自己应该回身。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">营地在他身后渐渐远去，面前的沙丘展现着自然毫不留情的阴险。赫菲斯提昂紧盯着眼前的路，试图用任何细节将它们记在心中，虽然他知道还不等天黑它们就会变化，即使是最明显差别也会越发模糊不清，他已经有过好几次独自穿行沙丘的经验，却还是没有信心每次都能成功返回。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">他们早已不如当年般年轻。岁月无形的手折断了他们的每一寸筋骨，把年少时肆意打发的完整岁月衬托得如珍珠般璀璨。此时，赫菲斯提昂独行于沙漠中，仿佛深陷一场卑劣的合谋，然而就在这时，他心中却忽然掠过一个闪电般的念头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">自他们离开马其顿后，他的生命里再没有任何一刻比此时更接近那些曾经的狩猎，诡谲的自然在他面前变换着模样，而他逐渐与之融为一体。除了半空中凝视着一切的眼睛，再没有人能看见他和他心中的欲念。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">赫菲斯提昂讶异于自己心中居然蹿起一丝狂喜。他身上的每一处，都在张牙舞爪地咆哮着，呼唤他服从于最原始的欲望，在这荒无人烟的地方进行一番野蛮的搏斗。他猛然明白，自己选择了独自回身，可能掺杂了许多理由。其中包括多年来亚里士多德教育他的克制，以及一个一直隐而未发的念头。它们彼此缠斗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">人们为什么不选择爱欲，而一定要选择更崇高的追求？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">赫菲斯提昂在沙漠中独自行走两天，把巴高斯带回营地后，男孩还是压下了心中卑劣的念头，向亚历山大表示了对这恩情的感谢。而国王轻描淡写地回复他，赫菲斯提昂嘛，他就是这样的人。这回话在军营里传了七道八弯，最终傍晚才到军需官的耳朵里。那时，他正站在马厩清点他们所剩不多的粮草，想着如果一切足够顺利的话，就能撑到下一个绿洲，如果足够顺利的话，就能向着未来再走一点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">当晚，亚历山大听完了赫菲斯提昂关于节约供给的想法后没有离去。国王的帐篷在几天前的一场混乱中被风吹走，什么都不剩，连身上的衣服都是军士们东拼西凑拿来临时应付的。若非如此，亚历山大可能永远都不能理直气壮地搬进他的帐篷。在第一晚，国王庄重地合上门帘，转身狡黠地对他说：我可真感谢那场狂风。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">他们在夜里长久地接吻。帐篷外偶尔传来士兵巡逻的脚步，篝火燃烧时木柴的噼啪声在黑夜的宁静中显得格外清晰，而赫菲斯提昂偶尔从鼻腔呼出的那些微弱又柔软的叹息把他们带回了多年前那些完整的夜晚。“再一次，”亚历山大知道今天和明天也是漫漫长路，理亏又怕他拒绝，声音像是哀求，“再一次。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">赫菲斯提昂知道亚历山大的腰伤，后者身上还带着药酒的味道，但这次他无法，也不想再说“克制是美德”，因为他们已经等了太久。军士们正在努力想办法给国王搞一个新的帐篷，那之后，亚历山大就会重新变回帐篷外崇高而渺远的影子。今天，有两个年轻的军士忽然倒下，之后就再也没有站起来。于是赫菲斯提昂什么都没有说，只是利落地翻身骑在亚历山大的身上，而后者近乎痴迷地看着他，像在欣赏一只敏捷而美丽的野兽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">其实我有那么一刻想要杀死他。当一切结束后赫菲斯提昂背对着亚历山大这样说，后者紧紧抱着他，默不作声。就在我刚刚看到他的那一刻，我想就地杀死他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">“他那时瑟缩在一块石头后面，那石头形成了一块荫蔽，救了他。不然没有水他根本挨不过整整两天。当我走过去的时候，他也看见了我。虽然这样说难免显得很卑劣，但那时他看起来是那么的不堪一击，就好像我只要轻轻一推，他就会掉进命运早已布好的陷阱。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">“亚历山大，其实我远没有你以为的那么好。”赫菲斯提昂在这个燥热的夜晚深深吸了一口气，对方的心跳随着他们紧贴的肌肤传来，沉稳而有力。他不知道此刻这从喉咙传来的紧绷到底是由于缺水，还是由于刚刚的坦陈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">年轻时无数个日日夜夜，赫菲斯提昂掩盖着自己的不安，而今晚他终于累了，又或者他忽然再一次意识到其实他们之间的日子远没有他曾想象的久。那潜藏在他身体里的烈火一天都没有停止，赠与他焦灼，而经过半生的缠斗，他必须承认有那么一刻是道德输了，一败涂地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">在沙漠中他心中翻涌的野望，除了他，本无人知晓。没有人知道那天当他骑着马停在巴高斯面前时他的眼神锋利而冰冷，像一把蓄势待发锋利的匕首，边缘反着银白色的微光，就像死神的镰刀，也没有人知道那一刻，多年来蛰伏于他美德之下的不安是如何疯狂地抢夺了对他理智的控制。但他觉得亚历山大应该知道。至少亚历山大应该知道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">赫菲斯提昂在寂静里等待着判决。他们谁都没有动，也没有说话，直到他身后传来叹息，轻得像云雀的羽毛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">“你当然有。”亚历山大说。他的语气，就像对刚才所听到的一切一直了然于心，“因为最后你还是把他带回来了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">国王把他转过去，亲吻像一簇簇火苗落在他的脸上，赫菲斯提昂才发现自己不知在何时已经流下泪来。“你当然有。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">两周后，他们终于与尼昂卡斯相会。那时在赫菲斯提昂的精打细算下，全军还剩下够吃三天的粮饷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">军队接受了盛大地接待。克里特人为他们举办了庆典，随后是绵延几天的狂欢，先是运动会，理所当然，之后悲喜剧和萨提尔剧一幕幕演下去，日夜不息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">在运动会上，他们比试了箭术和骑射，更加高大的波斯人明显更擅长与马打交道，而希腊人则赢得了一切跟腿力有关的角逐。一开始，这只是友善的切磋和交流，但一些希腊人仍然对波斯人和他们平起平坐心存芥蒂，不甚满足于这平分秋色的赛果。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">于是在某天的庆典开始前，有人提议进行一次全员参与的马赛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">“亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂才是我们最好的骑手，”人群中某个角落传来呐喊，“我们再比一次！这次，无论结果如何，我们都心服口服！”那时赫菲斯提昂和亚历山大正躲在宴会的一旁分享着一个对半切的苹果，听到这话才茫然地抬起头来，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">不久，他们跟另外一群士兵一起骑上马，停在起跑线上，等待出发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">“我真的从来没觉得马赛有意思。”亚历山大一边低头抚摸着布凯法勒斯的鬃毛，一边用只有他和赫菲斯提昂能够听到的音量说，“要我说，既然骑马就该一去不回头。向前跑，跑到精疲力竭，不要考虑回来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">他侧过头看恋人脸上的表情，而赫菲斯提昂没有出声，只是悄悄与他交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">当出发的指令下达后，他们像两支箭一样蹿了出去。这营地离沙漠不远，面前是一望无际的平原，没有树林，没有巨石，没有任何能够阻挡他们前进的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">他们很快就把所有人远远地甩在了后面，把营地甩在后面，把庆典甩在后面，把终点处拿着小旗的军士也远远甩在了后面。“不用再跑啦！不用再跑啦——！”他们听到了那名军士的呼喊，却没有停下，只是不约而同地爆发出笑声，催促身下的马快跑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">他们变成了天地间的两点，辽阔的一切从他们的身边和头顶倏地掠过，除了彼此之外，视线里的一切都模糊不清。风和略带凉意的空气一起灌进他们的身体，在那一刻，他们忽然感到一阵久违的轻盈，如此轻盈，就像回到了起点，人类的起点，与万事万物的边界还模糊不清的岁月。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479 ql-font-simsun">无情的时间和后来的一切从来没有从他们身上碾过，也不会从他们身上碾过。他们只顾向前飞奔，一切束缚都显得那么渺远。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">“亚历山大，论骑马，你也从来都赢不了我。”赫菲斯提昂超了亚历山大半个马身，此时他回头，由于出汗而红着脸，用一双得意且狂喜的眼睛，看向另一双眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">“哦？那我们这次就试试看了。”亚历山大的心由于眼前的人和那句话重重地跳了一下。他踢了踢身下的布凯法勒斯，它仿佛听懂了两人间的对话，试图迅猛地带着它的主人从赫菲斯提昂的身边越过，而后者身下的骏马丝毫不让。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-author-8774479">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8774479">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-8774479">这是一个永远不会被记录在任何一首史诗里的故事。如果亚里士多德曾经爱过一个人，也许他会明白：如果恋人选择了携着爱遁逃，只要他们跑得够快够远，只要一起，世界上就再也没有什么困局困得住它。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>